


Nana Porn

by offensiveagentpie



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: It's them dressed as Nanas, M/M, Nana Porn, That's all I got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of living his particularly unique version of life, Howard Moon thinks that it shouldn’t be all to shocking to see a Nana demon that they had summoned, disappear through the window after almost getting impaled by one of her deadly knitting needles.  After all, he’s been through worse, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nana Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [oohyeahboomalackaway](oohyeahboomalackaway.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and her Boosh Nana smut art. I promised this to her approximately 1,000 years ago, and finally fought through writers block. I'm so sorry for the delay.
> 
> Not beta'd. Apologies for any "I've just got over some bad writers block and cranked this out" mistakes.

After so many years of living his particularly unique version of life, Howard Moon thinks that it shouldn’t be all to shocking to see a Nana demon that they had summoned, disappear through the window after almost getting impaled by one of her deadly knitting needles. After all, he’s been through worse, right?

Nevertheless, he lets out a sigh and he feels his arm rub against Vince’s with the movement. He realizes then, just how close the two of them are, standing wrapped up in this demonic Nana’s scarf of death. He is suddenly, inexplicably granted with a moment of self-awareness that allows him to take a step back and imagine what they must look like. They’re tangled in a scarf…dressed as old ladies…

The adrenaline is wearing off and he can feel a laughing fit bubbling in his chest at the absurdity of it all. Vince squirms slightly and he manages to turn enough to meet Howard’s eyes. That’s all it takes. In the second it takes for them to look at each other, their old double act magic kicks in and Howard just knows that they’re thinking the same thing. They’re cracking up in an instant, doubling over and rubbing bodies, still wrapped in the wool.

Behind them, he hears Naboo wearily saying something about them ‘having gone wrong’ and that he was off to sleep and make sure that his book of black magic was locked safely away. But that all falls away to background mumbling as he continues to laugh, head thrown back as Vince leans against him for support. He hasn’t laughed like this in ages and despite a rational part of him telling him that it’s just a byproduct of coming down from an adrenaline high, he’s enjoying it.

They both continue giggling as they begin fighting their way out of the scarf and eventually they get it to fall into a coiled pile on the ground. Howard steps out of the ring and straightens his skirt, snorting at the action. Vince, however, gets his heel caught in the scarf and stumbles against Howard’s chest. Their eyes meet again and Howard is all too aware of yet another shift taking place. He chokes out another laugh as Vince lowers his eyes to Howard’s lips.

At least five seconds of them kissing pass before Howard fully realizes what’s going on…and that he really likes it. When Vince breaks away and starts tugging at his dress, he manages to gasp out, “Vince, what on earth are--?”

Vince, however, is just looking at him with a sort of manic energy. He grabs Howard’s hands slapping them onto his thighs and dragging them up under his skirt. “Just go with it yeah?” 

For once, Howard does. The nylon creates a bizarre tingling sensation on his palms as he slides them up under the skirt and around to cup Vince’s ass. Vince moans his encouragement as he tugs Howard down for another kiss. His hands can’t seem to stop moving and he never thought that Vince’s hands tangling in his hair would ever feel so good.

His mind decides once again to remove him from the present, viewing the proceedings from afar. _We’re snogging in the flat dressed as Nanas…Vince is getting off on this…I’M getting off on this…_ Another giggle bubbles up and Vince grins against his mouth, teeth scraping against his lips. “Sofa,” he huffs out.

They fumble their way to the couch; Vince lies down and pulls Howard down on top of him, kissing him again as soon as he can. Their tongues touch and Howard can’t help but thrust his hips down. “V-Vince…”

“Yeah?”

Howard shoves his hands up Vince’s skirt again... Vince’s skirt, his mind shouts at him. “Vince…we’re dressed as Nanas.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re snogging on the sofa…”

Vince nods, hoisting his hips from the cushions and batting Howard’s hands away to tug his stockings and pants down his legs. Howard grinds down again and Vince laughs as he reaches out and tugs Howard’s nylons down as well. “Yeah, and its freaking genius isn’t it? Skirts make this so much easier-ah!”

Skin touches skin and Howard is fairly certain he’s completely gone off the deep end. Maybe the yarn had some sort of spell on it? Some sort of hallucinogenic? Whatever it is, Howard mentally agrees that is, indeed, genius. 

They’re rocking together when Howard starts kissing his way down Vince’s neck, one hand wrapping around their cocks and giving them a squeeze. It’s frantic, and more than uncomfortably cramped, but it feels incredible. As is watching Vince pant beneath him, eyeliner and lipstick smudged all over his face, his wig knocked to the side, black hair clashing with the white. He looks happier than he’s ever been in his entire life.

Vince catches him looking and smirks. He flashes Howard a grin and winks as he rolls his hips up, undulating against Howard like it’s his favorite sin. 

And god help him, but that’s all it takes. Howard drops his head down to Vince’s shoulder, stifling his moan against Vince’s cardigan as he comes. He barely has a moment to enjoy it, however, because Vince starts squirming and whimpering at him not to stop and to ‘finish what you started you knob’.

Howard hoists himself up on shaking arms and looks down their bodies to where Vince’s skirt is hiked up to his stomach and his cock is laying hot and hard against the fabric. He slides down off the couch and without even knowing why he does it, sucks Vince into his mouth.

Vince squeals and the whole experience lasts just moments, before he’s hauling Howard off his cock and coming all over his dress. Howard notes, with a surge of heat in his stomach, that there’s red lipstick smeared over Vince’s dick.

They stay still for a few moments, no sound between them except their panting breath. 

“Wow,” Vince eventually manages.

Howard turns his head, cheek resting against the cushion, to look at Vince. Vince whose make-up is smeared even worse than before, and whose wig is now completely off, his black hair plastered to his head. He’s grinning down at Howard like its Christmas.

Howard can only huff out a laugh. “Being dressed as Nanas gets you off…” he says in mild disbelief, knowing full well that he found it damn enjoyable as well.

Vince just smirks. “No, skirts do…I’ve got a whole drawer full.”

Howard’s eyes go wide, mind already flicking through the possibilities. Vince catches him and the smirk grows into something absolutely filthy. “And you better believe we’re gonna try ‘em all.”


End file.
